The need for effective security and surveillance is ever increasing. Video surveillance systems typically utilize one or more sensors, such as closed circuit television (CCTV) and infrared cameras, radars, etc., placed at various locations about an area of interest. Effective surveillance of the area requires fast and accurate identification of objects in the video captured by such systems.